That Girl at the Car Wash
by thesidkidd
Summary: Oneshot. Eclare. Clare is leaving for her two week stay at her grandma's and her and Eli still haven't talked about what happened at Vegas Night. Until Eli IM's her and asks her to talk. Takes places after AFD part 2.


**So this is my first fanfic. It probably sucks since when I try to write things, they turn out crappy. But go ahead and read it. Tell me what you think. :D**

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks and Clare would be staying at her grandma's house, with nothing to do, letting her mind wander and somehow end up at the events of the other night. It was Saturday, the disaster you would call a dance was yesterday, and she left for good 'ol grandma's house tomorrow. Great.

Today she would spend her day packing. But she just couldn't stop thinking of last night. _'Was Eli okay? I left school right after the lockdown was over. Did I actually say I couldn't be with him if this was what is was going to be like? He was only trying to protect me. Still, I wasn't in any real danger till Eli's little stunt.'_

She continued on with her packing, just trying to keep her mind of Friday's events. Suddenly, she heard a ding come from her laptop.

eli-gold49: hey

clare-e23: ...hi

eli-gold49: can we talk?

clare-e23: we're talking right now aren't we?

eli-gold49: you know what i mean. can i come pick you up?

clare-e23: uh, sure. i can't be gone long though, i still have to pack a bunch.

eli-gold49: alright. be there in 10.

_eli-gold49 has logged out._

"Hmm. Wonder what he wants to talk about." _'Don't be stupid Clare. He wants to talk about yesterday.'_She scolded herself in her thoughts. In the mean time, she decided to get more packing done. She never thought Elijah Goldsworthy would be one to show up early, but he just kept surprising her when she heard a knock come from the front door not even five minutes after he had logged out. _'Guess he __**really**__ wants to talk.'_

She walked out of her room and downstairs to answer the door. And what she found surprised her.

Eli looked like his dog had just got run over by a car. His head had lifted once she opened the door, and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. _'Had what happened yesterday affect him this much?'_ she wondered.

"Hey Clare. Want to go to the park or something?" His voice was really soft. This was very unlike him.

"Sure. Just let me tell my mom I'm leaving." And with that Clare told her mom and they went to get into Morty.

The ride there was in silence. Not even a single screamo song playing from the radio. Clare was beginning to think that there was something more wrong than what she originally thought.

Once they got there he immediately got out and went over to the swings, not even waiting for Clare to say anything. He motioned for Clare to sit on the swing next to him. And with a little hesitation, she did.

"Clare, last night, I didn't mean for it to be like that. If I had known he would pull a knife, I would have gave up, let him win, even if I didn't really want to. I'm sorry I put you in danger like that. I'm beating myself up about that. You could've gotten hurt and it's all my fault."

"Eli, I know you were just trying to protect me because you thought Fitz was going to try something. I get it. But nothing happened and no one got hurt. **I **didn't get hurt. So you need to stop blaming yourself for what could have happened to me." She tried to reason with him, make him feel better, but knew that he would ignore her.

"Clare, he could have hurt you because of my actions. And I guess that's why you don't want to be with me anymore." He said this as his head went down to look at the gravel beneath him, finding it more interesting than her.

"Who said I didn't want to be with you? It's not me who decides if this relationship lives or not, it's you. I said I couldn't be with you if you keep up with what you were doing, with Fitz. Look at me Eli. I know you feel guilty about last night, and that just proves you'll do whatever to make sure it doesn't happen again. I still like you Eli." Clare said the last part quietly, shyly.

Eli looked up at her, smirking at how such little things could make her blush. And without a doubt, a blush appeared on her face. She looked at him, Clare loved the way he smirked, it just seemed so sexy.

Apparently she'd been staring, because he smirked even more, if that was possible, and said, "I know you think I'm sexy, but there's no need to stare." Clare got even redder. _'That's embarrassing.'_ Clare thought.

"I was not staring! Hmph," like a child, Clare crossed her arms and looked away.

Eli laughed at this. Really laughed. It sounded nice. "So does this mean we're still together?" He said this while wiggling his eyebrows at her and getting up to stand in front of her.

Clare rolled her eyes at this. "Well, do you want us to be?" She asked this timidly, afraid that he didn't want to be with her, for random reasons she was accumulating in her head.

"What do you think?" And with that he kissed her. Soft and gentle at first, showing a lot of emotion. But then he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She let him in, and with that, tongues touched, and it felt like electricity went through their bodies. Their tongues started to battle for dominance, Eli winning. The kiss started to calm down and Eli pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers and looking her in the eye. "So?"

"Uh, I uh, think y-you do?" Clare stuttered terribly, still trying to recover from the kiss. Eli laughed at her again, seeing as she was blushing madly. _'She looks cute when she blushes.'_ He thought.

"Well then, Girlfriend, do you HAVE to go to your grandma's for all of the break? That's way too long without you, I'd get bored." He said this while smirking. But Clare's thoughts turned to what Alli had said before, about that girl at the car wash. _'What if that happens? He said he'd get bored without me. But would he get that bored that he'd cheat on me? No, I'm just being silly.'_

"Clare? You look like you're thinking a bit too hard there. What's on your mind?" He seemed a little concerned. _'My face must have gave me away. Damn.'_ Clare didn't really want to ask, but she had to.

"You, uh, won't be too bored that you'll meet a girl at a car wash and decide to make out in the hot wax cycle will you?" She spit that out so fast, it was hard for Eli to understand.

"What are you talking about Edwards?" he asked.

"It's just that, Alli said-"

Eli cut her off, "Well there's your first mistake, don't listen to what Alli says. I'm not going to cheat on you just because I'm bored and you're away for two weeks. And even if we weren't together, I wouldn't be able to think about another girl besides you. I like you too much." He said the last part with sincerity, looking her in the eye, "Better?"

Reassured, she said, "Much. Thank you." Clare smiled and Eli leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. "Sorry Eli, but I think you have to take me home now, I need to finish packing, I'm not even halfway done yet." She said this and Eli backed off.

"I don't HAVE to do anything," he said, smirking at her. Clare about melted, him smirking was just too sexy.

"Please?" Clare pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes. Eli just rolled his eyes and kissed her again. And with that, Eli took Clare's hand and led her over to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for her and shutting it. He then got in and drove her back to her house, to let her pack for the most dreadful two weeks for the both of them.


End file.
